Mr. Bean
Mr. Bean is main TV star on the British television station, ITV. He is a slow-witted, sometimes ingenious, selfish and generally likable buffoon who brings various unusual schemes and connivances to everyday tasks. In M.U.G.E.N he was made by Alicechan49 and WlanmaniaX. Alicechan49's version is the least popular of the two. Alicechan49's Mr. Bean Alicechan49's version was the first Mr. Bean made. It looks bad, the animations don't have any collisions, and it looks worse than WlanmaniaX's Old Version. WlanmaniaX's Mr. Bean (old) WlanmaniaX created a Mr. Bean character, however, he has many bugs that are yet to be fixed and his sprites look awful. Mugenfan wanted to edit him, but WlanmaniaX told him not to. This Mr. Bean can be a bit cheap by easily spamming his hammer. The hammer squishes the opponent, making him/her unable to do anything. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 125 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Light Smash Upper - F, D, DF, x Medium Smash Upper - F, D, DF, y '' '' Strong Smash Upper - F, D, DF, x+y '' '' Smash Headbutt - D, DF, F, x '' '' Baked Bean Blaster - D, F, DF, z '' '' 'Supers' Alleluya Kicks - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x '' '' Blasted Gun - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x '' '' Mr. Bean's Mini -D, DF, F, x+y Shun Goku Satsu (???) ''Gallery'' 10sdaab.png|'Mr. Bean' Wins! 2dse6g9.png|Shun GOKU Satsu! Palette Gallery Mr bean pallete.gif Mr bean pallete1.gif Mr bean pallete2.gif Mr bean pallete3.gif Mr bean pallete4.gif Mr bean pallete5.gif Mr bean pallete6.gif Mr bean pallete7.gif Mr bean pallete8.gif Mr bean pallete9.gif Mr bean pallete10.gif Mr bean pallete11.gif WlanmaniaX's Mr. Bean (new) Due to multiple requests, WlanmaniaX updated his version to a "better" state than before. This Mr. Bean has some new supers and hypers, as well as his sprites looking a little bit more 3D. Despite the character looking somewhat better, Mr. Bean has many problems that affect his gameplay, his AI constantly spam his Hyper Combo and his first helper, this also doesn't help that his Sleepy Punch Blaster move is very glitchy. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 125 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Smash Headbutt - D, DF, F, x/y/x+y Baked Bean Blaster - D, F, DF, z Assist Bully in the Launderette - D, DB, B, a Assist the blue lorry - D, DB, B, b 'Supers' Boombastic Combo - D, DF, F a+b Chickens Calling - D, DF, F, b+c Sleepy Punch Blaster + Mini - D, DF, F, x+y Palette Gallery Bean_v2_pallete.gif Bean_v2_pallete2.gif Bean_v2_pallete3.gif Bean_v2_pallete4.gif Bean_v2_pallete5.gif Bean_v2_pallete6.gif Bean_v2_pallete7.gif Bean_v2_pallete8.gif Bean_v2_pallete9.gif Bean_v2_pallete10.gif Bean_v2_pallete11.gif Bean_v2_pallete12.gif Videos Video:Mr Bean and Homer Simpson VS Bender and Fred Flinstone Video:Ronald Mcdonald VS Mr Bean Video:TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 093 - Rocko & Zim VS. Sakuya & Mr. Bean Video:Michael jackson VS Mr bean Victory quotes General * "The name's Bean. Mr. Bean." * "Oh! I believe they concentrated on calculus last year." * "My flexible friend." * "Goodness me. Dosen't time fly when you're enjoying yourself?" * "Hello, there's two. My name's Bean, Mr. Bean. And I want to be elected." * "Excuse me. I'm looking for my watch!" * "Hello!" * "Brace yourself!" * "Are you feeling lucky, punk?" * "Not that I know of." Trivias *AliceChan49 and WlanManiaX`s Old Version together gives a collision of hang and mostly removes some palletes from it for some internal .sff file error. *Mr.Bean`s sprite contains him wearing a doctor`s jacket. *He can shoot Mini Laser Guns. *Mr.Bean can be the cheapest character of all time if the Values were changed into:ffffffff of the .def and .sff file. Category:CharactersCategory:Users of the Raging DemonCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Mr. Bean CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Movie Characters Category:90's CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:Characters from the U.K.Category:Hammer UsersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:AntiheroesCategory:Food Users